narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorSigma/Introducing a New World
Hola, como estas! It is I User:EmperorSigma here today, with what will be known as a AU (Alternate Universe) this particular takes place fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi War. Six,Dal, and myself are creating a universe, where Raido Σ; Raido X's counter part, and Sigma X will play as the main antagonists. This will take place after the war, as if the forces stopped Madara. Plot Sigma X, a man who always believed the world belonged to him, has waited a very long time for everyone to fail. This reaches from , , , and even . All who all failed to show the shinobi world, their point of view. In fact, during these times, Sigma X sought out two men he found fit for the job. One being Raido, a man who could destroy a entire frontier with his distinctive use of the Rinnegan. Next, Sigma, a boy, who bloomed earlier than others, and could hold hostage force with his combination of wood, and frost. With just these two, Sigma X would ensure the World be his own, but found it more intriguing to do it with a team of men, he'd pick himself. For every villain, there's a hero. And this hero was; Shingi. A man who followed the teachings of himself. Creating his own experiments, and soon would become the shinobi world 's only hope. Characters Protagonist *Shingi **Used by: Emperor Sigma and Six *Raido Namikaze **Used by: Emperor Sigma * **Used by:Emperor Sigma *Iris Senju **Used by:Emperor Sigma * **Used by:Raishun *Tsuyosa Harema **Used by: Xiang * **Used by: Xiang * **Used by: Chix * **Used by: Chix * **Used by: iSavage *Okimoto Senju **Used by:East Dragons *Heisuke **Used by: East Dragons *Kohaku Aburame **Used by: Dal * **Used by: Dal * **Used by: Dal * **Used by: Dal Antagonist The Antagonist that are not joining Sigma's cult, or who were denied access, will either be defeated by the protagonist, if the manage to do so. Or by, Sigma's cult themselves. *Raido Σ **Used by: Six *Sigma X **Used by: Sigma *Inazuma Denkou **Used by: Xiang *Ginjo Soga **Used by: iSavage *Shinzui Uchiha **Used by: East Signing Up When signing up, we need the information in this order: 1. Character Name: 2. Is the character antagonist or protagonist: Canon Character Rules & Update Tsunade and A, are deceased. When saying you want a canon character give me a Short explanation on why. (Short because I'm lazy). I have also came to the realization, that will be the Hokage, seeing as to Tsunade's death, was short sought. * : Sasuke is however back in the village, though he's recently been promoted to Hokage position. All the hatred he had grown for the village, turned into a passion for love. * : Shino is still him usual self. Laid back, getting into no sense of trouble unlike the rest of the gang. * : Is still his youthful, jumping self. Ready to look fear in the face, and eat it like it was nothing more than breakfast. * : Ino, however, got promoted to clan head, and proving to the rest of the people, that the Yamanaka can exceed past mind transferring. She and Sasuke are however married. * : She should die....Nah just kidding. Will taken open options. * : Shikamaru still mourns his sensei's death, and too, like Ino, has taken lead over his clan. * : Orochimaru has returned to the village, as a villager. Though, he hasn't given up his experiments, and recently he has came across a gruesome discovery. * : Chouji is still eating, and has yet to be appointed the clans head. * : Hinata cherishes a better life, with her knew son, and husband Naruto. * : Sakura is Sasuke's aide, and is still her unruly self. While being married to Lee, she couldn't ask for anyone better. * : Kakashi is lazier than ever. * : Even though Konohamaru hadn't become Hokage, he did however get the chance to become a Sage, from the teachings of Naruto. * : Naruto lived to be Hokage, yet he still fights to be a chūnin. With Sasuke and Sakura on his side, his aide is full. * : Killer Bee's rhymes are hundred percent better than before. * : Obito managed to survive, and is currently teamed with Kakashi. * : Sai will become a jonin sensei, with his own group of genin to care for. * : Kabuto, will also return to the village, in-order to remain Orochimaru's pawn. Please NOTE: If there is a character I left out, that you want, then please say who that person is in the comments section. You may now begin! Pages Involving the Universe * A World to Change Again BACK I know I left, but I am ready to get this rolling. If one is ready, please comment down below! If anyone is ready, please comment down below! Category:Blog posts